


Brother Dearest

by jamesandalbus, matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Adventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A few oneshots about Albus and James, ranging from fluff to smut.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus/Scorpius, James & Albus, James/Albus, Scorpius/Lily, Teddy/James
Series: Harry Potter Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. You're So Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Some oneshots about Albus and James, that I've wanted to write but separately from my previous books I've collaborated on.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is struggling and it's up to James to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first oneshot about James and Albus is a fluffy one.

Whenever Albus failed, he felt as if everything was much worse than before. He could happily go on and get on with his life, but at the same time, being the son of Harry Potter was always going to cause issues for him.

Being sorted into Slytherin made Albus much more distant from his family than he was used to. They loved him dearly, but he wasn't as noble as he could be, owing to the overall attitude of people sorted into Slytherin house.

It was only his first year at Hogwarts, and yet Albus had already started feeling the pressure from being Harry Potter's child. People constantly talked behind his back, as if he was unable to hear a word that they were saying about him.

Being in Gryffindor made it much more difficult for James to look out for Albus, as they had different common rooms and were discouraged from socialising with other houses. Each time he passed Albus, James saw just how much his brother was hurting, and in turn it made him feel really guilty.

When James noticed that Albus was crying, he felt that it would be time to try and do something. He didn't care what the teachers said, as Albus was his brother and far more important to him than anything else in the world.

"Albus, come with me" James instructed.

"But James" Albus blubbered.

"No buts" James insisted "Just come with me"

"I..." Albus struggled "Okay..."

When James knew that Albus would follow him, he put a comforting arm around his brother, walking with him and making sure that no one said or did anything stupid. It got to a stage where James was ready to defend his brother against anything and everything.

They sat down on the stairs, which were surprisingly quiet considering how many students would normally be using them throughout the day. James hoped that Albus might be more tempted to talk to him if they were alone.

"Bro, what's going on?" James posed "Why are you crying?"

"I just can't take much more" Albus sighed "I hate being compared to dad"

"You know, you're not the only one who has to face those somewhat unfair comparisons" James replied.

"But it's easier for you" Albus argued "You are a Gryffindor, all you can do is live up to expectations"

"That doesn't mean it's not difficult" James countered "Don't forget that whatever you think, I was the first to be painted with that brush"

"You don't understand" Albus mumbled.

This situation was really pulling at James' heartstrings, as he really didn't want to hear his brother speak the way he was. He didn't know how he could not understand, so he tried prompting Albus for an answer.

"What don't I understand?" James questioned.

"I'm a Slytherin" Albus responded "Everything I do is exaggerated and everyone I know sees me as an outsider"

"Dude, I think you should take one bit of advice" James uttered "You should stop caring about what everyone else thinks about you"

"That's easier said than done" Albus continued.

"Maybe, but remember that you have me, Lily, mum and obviously dad, to care for you" James soothed "And we love you the way you are. Don't change, ever"

Hearing James' words did calm Albus down a bit, as he had never really heard his brother speak to him with such a level of compassion before. He looked at James' face, and saw the comforting smile that his brother always showed people who were in need.

"You're right, I was such a fool for listening to them" Albus muttered "I am grateful for all of you"

"You're not a fool, you're special and we all love you" James declared.

"I love you too" Albus retorted.

For once, they shared a warm and loving hug with each other, James feeling the need to be a protective big brother and Albus soaking up all of the love and support he was being given. Albus might be James' little brother, but he was stronger than most people ever gave him credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to add Smut to this book at some point.


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst bored and alone in the house, James and Albus have a little contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at a smut chapter.

Being left alone in the house meant that James and Albus would often be mischievous. They had left Hogwarts and were at a crossroads where they would need to decide what they were going to do with their lives.

Today was different though, as both brothers were incredibly bored at having not much to do. James couldn't find anything worth watching, and Albus was unable to find anything good to read.

With that in mind, Albus went into James' room and joined his brother. Talking to James would be much more entertaining that reading a book that he had already read several times over.

"I can't believe how bored I am Jamie" Albus stated.

"Same here, there's so little to do" James concurred.

"Perhaps we could---" Albus stopped.

"What is it?" James posed.

Without saying a word, Albus pointed down at his brother's groin, noting the bulge that was appearing through his trousers. James smiled, seeing the look of bewilderment on his brother's face.

"Oh I see" James chuckled "Does Alby want to look?"

"I..." Albus struggled "Well..."

"Don't be embarrassed" James said "If you want to look, you can"

"O-okay then" Albus stuttered "Sh-show me"

Smiling at how his brother was acting, James took his socks off, followed by his trousers, and then his boxer shorts. His penis was erect and Albus could tell instantly that it was much bigger than his own, with two low hanging testicles to add in.

"W-wow" Albus gasped.

"Can I see yours?" James wondered.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Albus replied.

"Of course I do" James promised.

With the gentle way James was speaking, Albus felt assured. He took his socks off and his trousers very quickly, but when he was about to pull down his briefs, he got cold feet and thought it might not be such a good idea.

"Um..." Albus panicked "I dunno"

"Bro, it's okay" James soothed "You can show me"

Pulling his underwear off, Albus exposed himself to James, showing off his own erect penis. His testicles were smaller, and his penis was thinner, but it was still slightly bigger than average.

"Sit down next to me" James instructed "We can jerk off together"

"You want to do that?" Albus enquired "Won't that be weird?"

"We both do it anyway, don't we?" James countered.

"Yes, you're right" Albus sighed.

Sitting down next to his muscular brother, Albus started stroking himself, but couldn't take his eyes off James who was already in quite a rhythm. To get comfortable, James took his shirt off, with Albus following when he realised that was a good idea.

When they returned to jerking off, James took out his wand and put a charm on both of them. Albus wasn't sure what it was at first, but then he felt that his dick was wet, and was coated in lubricant.

"That should make it easier" James observed.

"Thanks" Albus replied.

The entire time, Albus couldn't stop looking at James. He admired how perfect his brother's body was, and so wished that they weren't brothers. Everyone knew Albus was gay, and if James wasn't his brother, he'd be all over him like a rash.

"Enjoying the view of your hunky brother, are you?" James teased.

"You're just perfect, why did we have to be brothers?" Albus mumbled.

Taking Albus' words into consideration, James knew exactly what his brother wanted. He knew Albus wouldn't just say it out loud, so James very gently smiled and tried to get to the point.

"Do you want to touch it?" James posed "And feel what a huge cock is like?"

"But it's wrong" Albus protested "I want to, but we're brothers"

"Only you and I would ever know" James assured.

"Fine, if you swear to it" Albus said.

James wasted no time, and wrapped his hand around Albus' dick. This gave Albus a hurry up, as finally he took James' cock into his hand, feeling how thick it was. James was already lightly stroking Albus, when Albus began moving his hand.

"Wow Jamie, you are so big" Albus complimented.

"You are as well" James replied.

"But you're bigger than me" Albus persisted.

"That's because I have a bigger body, so proportionately we are about the same" James continued.

As they went back to stroking each other, Albus felt pleasure like never before. His brother's hand was strong and gave him a completely different feeling. He was having so much fun, that when James quickened the pace, Albus peaked, shooting his sperm onto his stomach.

Wanting to give Albus the best experience, James kept stroking until all of the semen was out. He took his hand away and let Albus recover, feeling proud that he had made his brother this happy.

"I want you to do one more thing for me" Albus said.

"What is it?" James reacted.

"Lick it off" Albus replied.

"Sure" James chuckled.

Using his tongue, James cleaned all of the sperm from Albus' stomach. It tasted nice, similar to his own, but once it was cleared up, James felt a little frustrated, because now he was wanting to climax.

"Now that's done" James stated "Help me to my orgasm"

"As long as I can try something" Albus explained "That I've wanted for a while"

"Okay, what?" James wondered.

"This Jamie" Albus rejoined.

Leaning over, Albus wrapped his lips around James' girth, going further than he had ever gone before sexually. James wasn't expecting that, but he didn't push Albus away, as the mouth around him was really good.

"Oh Alby" James grunted "That's wonderful"

To the surprise of James, Albus was really quite talented at sucking dick. Albus had never done it before, but it had been on his wishlist and now he was getting to have his wish. James stroked Albus' back lovingly.

"Keep going, I'm so close" James encouraged.

Albus stopped holding back and went at a faster pace, wanting nothing more than his brother's load in his mouth. He saw James' balls twitch, and knew that it was only a matter of seconds. James pushed into his brother's mouth and pulled out slightly, allowing his jizz to coat Albus' tongue.

It was James' turn to catch his breath, whilst Albus played with the warm cum by rolling it around his mouth. The taste was delicious, and on comparison was identical to his own. They had both previously tried their own spunk, and now had tried each others.

"One more thing" James interrupted "Swallow it"

He watched as Albus closed his mouth and swallowed, a visible gulp going down his throat. James used his wand to clean up the mess so that they were back to how they were before they started.

"Thanks Jamie!" Albus beamed "I'm not bored anymore"

"You too Alby" James agreed "It was a lot of fun"

They stood up and got dressed, and kept smiling at each other. Albus was about to go back downstairs, when James grabbed his arm to stop him. At first Albus was confused, but then James kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" James declared.

"I love you too" Albus replied.

Following his brother, James went downstairs and they sat on the sofa closely to each other. There was no evidence of what they'd done, but when their parents and Lily got home, they noticed the way that James and Albus were smiling, and knew that their relationship had changed in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. Looking For Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James overhears an argument between Albus and Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a fluffy oneshot.

When James had returned home from his work at the Ministry of Magic, he wasn't expecting to hear raised voices. He had already had such a long day, but there was one thing that he was immediately drawn to, and that was the fact that he heard Albus and Scorpius fighting.

He walked into the living room and saw his boyfriend Teddy sat on the sofa. He greeted him as usual, with a kiss, but then was concerned for the two younger wizard's as they were shouting some really quite horrible things to each other, including the words failure and moron.

"It's been going on for the last hour" Teddy explained "All of that shouting"

"How have you put up with it?" James wondered.

"I've tried drowning the noise out with ear plugs, that didn't work" Teddy sighed.

"Did you try putting a silencing charm on the room?" James persisted "Surely that would be effective?"

"I tried, but it really didn't work" Teddy replied.

"Well maybe---" James began.

James was interrupted by Albus coming downstairs from his room, with a sad look on his face. It was a moment where James wanted to try and remove all of the negativity, but he was really sure how he could do that. In any event, there was much he could do as Albus walked over and hugged him tightly, crying into James' shoulder.

"Alby, what happened?" James posed.

"Scorpius wants to break up with me" Albus sobbed.

"Why would he want to do that?" James wondered "Seems a little strange"

"Because I'm not good enough to be with him" Albus blubbered "I knew it was too good to be true, that I shouldn't be happy in life"

"That's not true" Teddy interjected "You are more than good enough for him"

"Then how come he doesn't want to be with me?" Albus challenged "How have you two stayed together so long?"

"Because we love each other" James explained "And have never stopped loving one another"

"So true honey" Teddy concurred.

As James was going to keep soothing Albus, Scorpius walked into the room. James was mixed, as he wanted to be protective of Albus, but at the same time, he was aware that saying something stupid would make the situation worse.

"Albus" Scorpius began.

"What?" Albus mumbled.

"I shouldn't have said the horrible things I did" Scorpius apologised "I'm sorry, you aren't a failure"

"Then why did you say it?" James challenged.

"It was a heat of the moment thing" Scorpius explained.

"Apology accepted" Albus responded.

"But take this as a warning" James said "If you hurt Albus again, there will be trouble, is that clear?"

"As glass" Scorpius agreed.

"And I'm sorry I called you a moron" Albus replied.

"It's my fault, but I accept your apology" Scorpius rejoined.

"Are you two going to stay together?" Teddy posed.

It was an obvious question, but the answer was not immediate. Albus wanted to stay with Scorpius, but the Malfoy was feeling rather guilty about what he had said. He knew that Albus was the most important person to him, but he almost screwed it up.

"I want to, but I need Albus' forgiveness" Scorpius mentioned.

"You do, Scorpius" Albus assured.

Instantly, Scorpius kissed Albus and made sure to make it a passionate one. James and Teddy looked on with pride, although they just wished that Albus and Scorpius hadn't had the argument in the first place. For the first time that afternoon, Albus and Scorpius weren't fighting, and were in love with each other more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Unfulfilled Man Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus discovers that the guy he loves most is dating his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst in this oneshot.

**From Albus' POV**

It was one of those situations that made life more difficult. I had fallen head over heals for Scorpius, and whenever I was around him, I felt so happy, yet really quite uncomfortable at the same time.

I wanted to believe that no one in my family would have had a problem with it, but at the same time, as a Potter, and for that matter, a Weasley, being in love with a Malfoy was going to cause so much trouble.

There was only one thing that I could think to do, and that would be to talk to someone who would listen to me. I had a few options, but the only one to me that seemed the most logical was my brother, James.

I walked into his room without knocking, seeing that he had put a curse on the room to make it look as if the sun was shining through the roof. James looked at me with a smile, but the nerves were still very much present.

"Hey" James greeted "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe" I sighed "I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh okay, have a seat" James instructed.

"Thanks" I mumbled anxiously.

When I took the seat next to him on his bed, my heart began pounding in my chest. I wasn't best placed at discussing my emotions, but for the sake of my own sanity I knew that I would have to try, if I was every going to be happy in life.

"So what's on your mind?" James wondered.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" I reacted.

"Of course I promise you" James pledged "I'm here to help"

"I hope you won't hate me" I replied "But I'm in love with someone"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" James responded.

"There's more" I persisted.

"Is there?" James posed "Please go on"

"Yes" I sighed "I'm in love with Scorpius"

So there, I had said it to someone, and it didn't feel half as bad as I thought it would. James was staring at me for a bit, before he put an arm around me, and pulled me close in one of his all too familiar protective hugs.

"Why would you be nervous to say that?" James questioned "It's okay to like guys, you know"

"Because he's a Malfoy" I explained.

"It's not a problem" James uttered.

"Thank you" I concluded.

As I looked up at him, I saw that he was now nervous about something. This intrigued me, but at the same time made me start to worry. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Lily's bedroom door.

"I just remembered something" James said "Lily told me not to tell you, but given the circumstances, I think I have a duty to you both"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered "What aren't you telling me?"

Hesitantly, James opened the door of Lily's room slightly and I peered in. There on the bed was Scorpius, completely naked with Lily bouncing on top of him, moaning enthusiastically. My heart started to break as I realised I wouldn't stand a chance, and James closed the door.

"I'm sorry bro" James stated "But I had to show you, because you probably wouldn't have believed me otherwise"

"I should have known" I mumbled "Perhaps deep down I already did"

"Hey, you'll find someone" James soothed "Any guy would be lucky to have you"

"Thank you" I responded "I actually feel better now"

He ruffled my hair as if we were kids once more, before we went back into his room. It was difficult knowing that my sister was going out with my crush, but now I knew he was off the table, I could focus on my life once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.


	5. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Albus' birthday, he only wants one person to spend time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy oneshot for you to enjoy.

**From James' POV**

My brother Albus and I were usually close, and being 13 and 14 meant that we were going through what, for others, would be a difficult age based period in a relationship. Sure we fought like most siblings do, but at the end of the day, we never stopped loving one another. Our parents made sure that we both knew the importance of our brotherhood.

On our birthdays, we all had family time, just the five of us, which made the day go so pleasantly. We always wanted to see everyone, but then we ran the risk of being unfair to certain people in our family.

I had got Albus a present that he always wanted when his birthday rolled around. He had asked for a brand new book of spells he could do, and I had found one in Diagon Alley. The reaction I had got from him was so sweet.

"Oh Jamie, you got it!" Albus beamed "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome Alby!" I reacted "No problem at all!"

He leapt onto me and hugged me tightly, which resulted in eye rolls from Lily, but a few smiles from our parents. Lily's present was the next one that he opened, and she had brought him a sweater. He tried it on, and gave Lily a kiss.

"Thank you Lily" Albus commented.

"I'm glad you like it" Lily responded.

Then my parent's gave Albus a small gift. It wasn't a big package and I couldn't work out what on earth was going to be inside it. When he took the wrapping off, it revealed two tickets for the upcoming Quidditch match final that was occurring in the evening.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Albus enthused "How did you get these?"

"I have my methods" dad chuckled "Quite easy really"

"Thank you, it's amazing!" Albus persisted.

"But you have two tickets" mum said "Who are you going to go with?"

"Perhaps you should go with dad" I suggested.

I saw Albus look at me, and he thought for a few moments about what he wanted to do. After pondering on it for a few moments, he smiled and I knew that he was sure of the answer he was about to give.

"Actually, will you take me Jamie?" Albus posed.

"Of course I will Alby" I agreed.

"James, you must look after him at all times" dad warned.

"Albus, I want you on your best behaviour if we aren't there" mum added.

"Deal" I said.

"Okay" Albus concurred.

The rest of the day went so well, that we were nearly late for the match. We didn't get chance to say bye to anyone, as Albus was dragging me out of the house and towards the arena.

"Calm down" I soothed "We've got time yet"

"Only just" Albus argued "I don't want to be late"

"Why didn't we just use floo powder?" I pressed.

"I didn't think of that" Albus rejoined.

We walked as quickly as we could, and we were getting close to the venue. Albus started slowing down when he realised that we had made up all of the time that we had lost previously.

"Thanks for letting me join you" I began.

"I only ever want to watch Quidditch with you, it's our thing" Albus responded.

I put an arm around him, and kept it there until we reached our seats. It was a packed arena, but we were able to see everything. As the match got going, I felt his head lean on my shoulder, and I let it stay there.

"Yo're so comfy" Albus stated.

"It's my job" I chuckled.

When the match was over, I could see that Albus was happy and had a good time. We walked back slowly, and I noticed he was cold so I took off my coat and wrapped it around him.

"Thank you for coming with me" Albus said.

"I enjoyed it, did you?" I questioned.

"Yes, it was really good" Albus reacted.

"It was tiring, I'll say that" I persisted.

We arrived home and saw our parents watching the Quidditch on the TV. Lily was reading a book, as she hated Quidditch and preferred to get lost in a good story. Our parents smiled, but we went upstairs to get changed into our pyjamas.

After we were changed, Albus and I went back downstairs to where our parents were, sitting on the other sofa. I was just about to talk to dad about the match, when I felt Albus snuggle into me. He was asleep, and looked so comfortable.

"Bless him, he must be tired" dad observed.

"We had a great time" I explained.

"I bet you did, and I'm glad you took him" mum interjected.

"Why?" I posed.

"Face it, he loves you and we're blessed to have such good kids" mum retorted.

"So true" dad concluded.

I wasn't about to wake Albus, so I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to sleep on me. He was so peaceful, and even though we were teenagers, I knew I loved this, and I also knew that Albus did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	6. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has had enough of James' pranks, so decides it's time to give his brother a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a chapter where Albus pranks James?"

Albus had finally been pushed too far, as James had done one prank too many on his younger brother. It left Albus furious, as he tried to process what had just happened to him.

James slipped a powder into Albus' drink, which caused him to vomit. What made it worse was the fact that they were eating a meal with their family, when Albus spewed all over his own plate.

"Why do you always do this?!" Albus demanded "I'm sick and tired of being the punchline of all of your jokes"

"Because it's funny!" James chuckled "And more to the point, as your older brother I am supposed to play jokes on you"

"But constantly?!" Albus continued "James I can't stand this!"

"You need to chill out Albus!" James countered "Stop crying like a big baby about everything!"

Not knowing how to react to his brother caused Albus to yell in anger, before he marched up to his room and kicked his desk. He had never been so angry with anyone before, least of all his brother.

"Perhaps it's time for revenge" Albus mumbled "James had better watch out"

That evening, Albus began hatching his plan to get revenge on James. He knew that his brother wasn't completely stupid and it would be difficult to prank him, but Albus was going to try anything to get one up on James.

Around about 8pm, James would go for a shower, and this gave Albus and idea. He had five minutes before his brother would come upstairs, so he got his equipment together and got into James' room, placing some clothes that would fit James on his bed. What James wouldn't know is that the clothes had a special feature.

That was not all that Albus would leave for James, as he had gone into James' closet and discreetly swapped out James' boxers for thongs, so that his brother would have no choice but to wear it when the time came.

"Oh great, this is going to show James not to mess with me!" Albus beamed, with an evil laugh.

He heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, so Albus walked back into his own room out of the way, to remove any suspicion from James. He even pretended to cry a bit just or the effect it would create.

As expected, James went into his room and collected the clothes and, without his knowledge, a thong. When James entered the bathroom, Albus cursed James' bedroom door so that it would not open, and he would be unable to hide.

The actual shower itself was pretty ordinary, and James had suspected nothing. He went about washing himself, making sure that he was extra clean. The water was a good temperature, and James felt better.

When it was over, James got a towel and dried himself off completely. This is where Albus started paying attention to his brother's reaction. The bathroom door was open and Albus could hear what James was saying. James was puzzled when he realised he had a thong and not boxers.

"What the hell?" James mumbled.

This is where Albus plan began to work, as James excited the bathroom with his towel draped around, and approached his own room to find that the door couldn't be opened. He tried hard to force the door, but it was no use, so he gave up.

"Oh well, no one will ever know" James sighed.

As he slipped the thong on, James felt a little embarrassed and was visibly red in the face. He returned to the bathroom to put on the rest of his clothes, consisting of a shirt and a pair of slacks.

"At least no one will see me" James muttered.

When James went downstairs, he was blissfully unaware of what Albus was going to do to humiliate him. He entered the lounge and saw his parents sat down on the couch with Lily.

"That's better" James chuckled.

Just as he was about to sit down, Albus had also reached the lounge and knew what he was going to do. Taking a glass of water, Albus approached James and threw the fluid all over his brother.

"Albus, a bit of water isn't going to bother me" James mocked.

"Don't worry, you will be bothered soon" Albus chuckled.

As if on cue, the clothes revealed their special feature, as James' shirt and slacks dissolved very quickly, leaving him in front of his family, wearing only the skimpy thong that Albus had given him to wear.

"Are you bothered now?" Albus teased.

"I... I..." James panicked.

"I didn't know that you liked wearing thongs James" Lily interrupted.

"I don't... I..." James insisted.

"You look, um.... interesting" Ginny commented.

"But why a thong?" Harry added.

"Albus pranked me!" James complained "He swapped all of my clothes over!"

"It's not nice being pranked is it?" Albus giggled.

"Fine, you win" James concluded.

Feeling utterly ashamed, James returned to his room, which was now able to be opened since Albus removed the curse when he had gone downstairs. Whilst Albus thought it was funny, his family didn't.

"That was silly Albus" Ginny commented.

"It was the most awkward thing" Harry uttered.

"I always get pranked by him" Albus reacted "No one ever says anything"

"Because he usually does things to annoy you" Lily interjected "Rather than humiliate you"

Taking a moment to reflect, Albus felt a little bit guilty, but still didn't quite regret getting his own back on James. He went upstairs to his brother's room, and saw that James was crying.

"J-James?" Albus opened.

"Go away!" James ordered.

"I'm sorry I just" Albus replied "Had to show you what it was like"

"By humiliating me?" James rejoined "I'd never humiliate you"

"I couldn't take much more" Albus continued "I wanted to make you stop"

"Well remember something" James retorted "I will strike back, you won't know where or when, but I will"

Albus took it as a warning and left, genuinely confused as to whether James was being serious or not. When he entered his own room, Albus looked down in shame, but also fear o what James could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
